


Hiss hiss Bitch

by Bambam_the_dab_lord (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of violence kinda, I try to be funny, M/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, There is actual plot to this too tho, crackish, felix is a snake in the first few chapters, jisung wants none of this, minho is nixie I just want you to know, shapeshifter felix, woojin loves snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bambam_the_dab_lord
Summary: Hyunjin always said that trouble followed Felix everywhere. So Felix really shouldn’t be surprised that he’s currently in a terrarium, stuck as a snake, unable to shift into anything else, while a black haired boy named Changbin shakes a dead mouse at him.Or! Felix is a shapeshifter, Changbin takes him home by mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guesss WHOS starting another FIC  
> I’m trying out a new fandom so lets see how this goes

Felix ran into trash cans, stumbling over them while clutching onto his forearm, which was bleeding profusely. He dashed into an alleyway and shifted into the first animal that came into his mind. He laid on a trash bag, and curled up, staring at the moon which was unusually bright that night. Felix hoped his friends would find him. He wished Hyunjin was here. He looked up at the moon as dots began to dance in his vision.

——-

 

Changbin walked down an alleyway on his way to the grocery store. He sighed and kicked a rock on the ground, only for it to ricochet from a wall and hit him square in the chin. He groaned loudly and rubbed his leg.

He’s had the worst luck today. His biology professor gave him a paper that's due tomorrow like wtf, he got splashed by a truck on his way to his dorm, and he spilled fucking grape juice on his favorite shirt.

Changbin picked up the rock and threw it at a trash can and flinched when it made a loud clang. He turned to stomp away when he heard a garbage bag rustle. He looked back and walked towards the bags, looking for the source of the noise. The air was getting colder so Changbin gave up, only to see something move near him, on a garbage bag. He peered at the source and squealed with delight. There on a bag, was a yellow ball python with striking blue eyes, curled up and looking at him with curiosity, and it’s little tongue poking out.

 

Changbin picked it up carefully and saw a big gash on its side and cringed. He assumed it’s owner had thrown it away or it had been abused. The snake slithered it’s way around Changbin’s arm, lifting its head up and looking at him. It’s tongue flicked out and tickled Changbin’s nose. He giggled and carried the snake out of the alley.

Changbin decided he would keep the snake, since he already had the equipment from his previous snake. And come on. It’s a free fucking snake.

 

He walked back to his dorm with the snake wrapped around his arm, groceries long forgotten. The snake looked around at the town and bright lights with curiosity, big blue eyes taking in the surroundings. Changbin reached his dorm and knocked on the door.

“Hey Jisung can you get the door?” Changbin called out.

“Yeah sure just a second.” A voice said from inside. The door flung open and a boy with chestnut hair sticking up from everywhere, sweats hanging off his limbs, was standing in the entrance.“Why couldn’t you open the door? You have a key do-.” The boy was cut off as he saw what was in Changbin’s hand. “Really! Another one! Changbin I swear to god.”

 

“Jisung come on.” Changbin argued as he made his way into the dorm. “I found it in an alleyway and look-.” Changbin said, showing Jisung the gash on the snakes side. “It’s injured. It’s owner probably threw it away or something and some animals got at it.”

Jisung sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Fine but make sure it doesn’t escape. I don’t want to wake up to a snake next to me again.”

Changbin light up and he ran into his room. He laid the snake on his bed and set up his old terrarium. He was pretty proud of his little enclosure. It had real plants and vines in it with a little machine waterfall. It looked like a mini jungle. He made sure everything still worked and placed the snake in the closure. The snake explored its new surroundings while Changbin pulled out his phone and searched up how to treat the snake’s wound.

Changbin heard the front door open and some voices followed. All the sudden the door to his room was thrown open, someone rushing in and pressing their face against the terrarium glass.

“Oh hey Woojin.” Changbin said, waving at the older.

“Hey.” The other replied, eyes glued to the little snake in the enclosure. “Jisung said you found him.”

“Yep, he was abandoned in an alleyway.”

“Aww but he’s so damn cute.” Woojin whined.

Changbin smiled at the older’s behavior. “But he has a nasty wound. Do you know where the first aid kit is?”

“You’re using our first aid kit on a fucking snake?!” Jisung yelled from the living room.

“Yes he is! And you can’t do anything about it!” Woojin yelled back and dashed out to get the kit.

Changbin opened the enclosure and gently lifted the snake onto his desk.

“It’s ok little guy.” Changbin said soothingly, softly petting the snake. “We’ll get you fixed up.”

Woojin brought the kit and set it down. Changbin opened it and pulled out the disinfectant and poured a little onto a cloth. He dabbed as gently as he could on the snake’s wound. The snake started to wriggle in obvious discomfort while Woojin started freaking out, rushing to the snakes side. Changbin bandaged the snake and set it back in the enclosure.

“Are you sure it’s going to be fine?” Woojin asked.

“Yes it should be fine now.” Changbin said, trying to calm the older down.

“But it looked so sad, I mean-.”

“Woojin it’s going to be ok.” Changbin said, closing the disinfectant.  

“Ok.” Woojin said, deflating. Changbin sighed and shooed the older out of his room. He changed into his sleepwear and turned off the snake’s lights. The little yellow snake was curled in a ball on a rock, fast asleep.

Changbin smiled at the scene. “Good night.” He whispered before crawling into his bed and falling asleep.

 

————

 

Felix honestly had no idea what to think or what to do. The enclosure he was in was warm and comfy, with fresh water that Felix took advantage of. But it was fortified like a damn fortress. Every crack and gap was sealed. There was no way in hell Felix could get out of this. He also couldn't shift into another animal without freaking everyone out. Felix sighed as best as he could in his current form and slowly made his way to a rock. He looked out the glass and saw Changbin curled up in his sheets, black hair everywhere. The other had surprised Felix greatly. He didn’t think someone would be so delighted to find a random snake in an alleyway. Felix decided he was a good person as he at least gave him shelter. Even though this shelter was impenetrable.

 

Woojin scared him a bit though. As his first impression of the other was his face squished against the glass, staring at Felix. Though he seemed like a nice person.

 

Felix thought about his friends. Chan was probably freaking out about right now. Minho was mostly likely hacking onto his phone or something while Seungmin was stealing his clothes, and Jeongin eating cereal in front of the tv, indifferent to everything around him. 

 

Felix tried to stretch out, but flinched when his side started throbbing. He couldn’t believe that he had gotten hurt from a simple pocket knife. He was a supernatural creature for crying out loud, and he got taken down by your every day thief.

 

He curled up into a ball letting his worries drift away for now. He closed his eyes, the waterfall in his enclosure lulling him to sleep.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN FORVER  
> I graduated two weeks ago and then took a vacation for a week. I had to hand in my ipad for school and its whats I usually wrote on and typing on a laptop is hard bc I have long nails lol there like fking CLAWS  
> BUT IM BACK

“Changbin I think there’s something wrong with your snake.” Jisung said, staring questionably at the terrarium where the snake was currently bonking his head against the glass repeatedly.

“Is he hitting his head against the glass again?” Changbin sighed, rushing into his room. “He’s been doing that since yesterday.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like you.” Jisung said. Changbin took the snake out of the terrarium and frowned at Jisung.

“He likes me damnit. We watched The Bachelorette together yesterday.”

“Mhm.” Jisung hummed. Changbin walked out of his room with the snake still on his hand.

“Changbin you better not be bringing that thing to breakfast.” Jisung yelled out.

Changbin responded by promptly sitting in his chair and shoving a spoon full of cereal in his mouth. He set the snake on the table and watched him explore.

“Where’s Woojin?” Changbin asked, taking a sip of his milk.

“He’s at the cafe down the street. Apparently a cute dude works there and he won’t stop gushing about him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah it’s getting super annoying. I swear he-. Hey you’re snakes eating my fucking cereal!” Jisung yelled.

 

—————-

 

Felix honest to god couldn’t help himself when Changbin set him down in front of the bowl. He hadn’t been eating the rats that Changbin was attempting to feed him because, that’s disgusting. So Felix hasn’t eaten in days.

He sneakily slithered his way to the bowl and looked at what was inside. It was Cheerios. God bless. He dunked his head in the bowl and attempted to eat every Cheerio that passed his way.

 

“Hey you’re snakes eating my fucking cereal!” Jisung yelled. Felix started thrashing wildly when he felt Changbin lifting him away. He dove head first in the bowl, causing the milk to splash, and continued to munch on everything in sight.

 

“Changbin what the fuck!” Felix heard Jisung yell. Changbin finally managed to grab Felix from the bowl and calm everyone down. Jisung was still holding a spoon, ready to strike.

“What in the absolute hell is wrong with your snake?”

“I don’t know.” Changbin answered, struggling to keep Felix away from the cereal. “I guess he likes Cheerios?”

“I’m sorry I may not be a biology major but snakes don’t eat fucking cereal.” Jisung said, looking warily at Felix. Changbin took a cheerio from the box and held it in front of Felix. Felix bit it gently, careful not to hurt Changbin, and swallowed it. His stomach sang in happiness.

“Your snakes something else.” Jisung said, taking his bowl to the sink.

Felix climbed on Changbin’s shoulder and looked at the other in the face. The boy had a droplet of milk on his nose from when Felix cannonballed into the bowl.

Felix slithered across the others face and attempted to lick off the milk. Changbin broke into a smile.

“Apparently he likes milk too.” Changbin said to Jisung.

“God that snakes on something.”

Changbin set Felix on the table and and pushed the food away from him. Felix slumped on the table and huffed. At least he got some Cheerios. Felix slithered around on the table out of boredom before noticing Changbin’s open backpack. This may be his only chance. He quickly wiggled over to the backpack and slipped in. Mission accomplished.

 

—————

 

Changbin had just put away the box of Cheerios and looked back at the table to see what the snake was doing. To Changbin’s horror, the snake was nowhere in sight. He rushed over to the table and looked all around it. It was nowhere.

“Hey you ready to go?” Jisung said, poking his head from his bedroom. Changbin shakily nodded his head and followed Jisung out the door. He would look for the snake later, before Jisung flipped his shit.

 

Changbin crawled to his first class, calculus. He blindly grabbed his laptop from his backpack when he felt something scaly. Changbin rushed over to look in his backpack. There was the little yellow snake, curled up in his backpack, staring at him with wide, blue, innocent eyes. Changbin took deep breaths and glared at the snake.

“I’ll be dealing with you later.” He whispered to the snake before pulling out his laptop. Changbin pulled up his notes and zipped up his backpack. He pondered for a moment and then grabbed a small bowl of fruit loops from his backpack and trying to open it as silently as he could. He stuffed it back into his backpack by the snake and hoped that the snake would eat it.

Changbin focused on his notes again, trying to forget there was a damn snake in his backpack. He looked around the classroom to see if anyone had seen his predicament and saw one a boy with raven hair and plush lips glaring at him. Changbin hid behind his computer from the other and continued to type notes.

 

————

 

Felix was living the goddamn life. He was happily munching on the fruit loops that Changbin had given him and he was huddled in between textbooks. It was surprisingly warm and comfy in the backpack. He felt the backpack being lifted up and assumed that Changbin was heading to his next class. He had gone from calculus to a music class, which Felix has enjoyed listening too and now from the little hole he could see, it looked like he was heading back to the dorms. Felix was living in the moment when he heard a very familiar voice yell from across the hall. Felix looked out the hole and suddenly felt jolt of the backpack being pushed up against the wall and assumed Changbin was being pushed against the wall.

“Where is Felix!”

  _Hyunjin!_

——-

 

Changbin was walking back to his dorms in an empty hallway, looking on his phone to see if cereal was even healthy for snakes when he heard a yell.

“Where is Felix!”

Changbin turned around to see the classmate that was glaring at him earlier. He looked pissed as all hell.

“I’m sorry.” Changbin began. “I don’t know a Felix.”  

The boy rushed up to Changbin and pinned him to the wall.

“Bullshit. You reek of him!” The boy said.

Changbin was utterly confused. But at the moment he just wanted out of this situation.

“Look man, I don’t know what kind of shit you’re on, but I’ve never meet a Felix in my life.”

The boy threw Changbin across the floor with ease. Changbin tried to collect himself and get back up.

“Give him back to us!” The boy yelled. “Or I swear I’ll rip out your throat!” The boy growled. Not like a human growl but like a goddamn fucking animal. The boy walked closer to him and Changbin finally saw his eyes. They were an emerald green, with irises like a cat, his nails looked like claws. Changbin backed against a wall when suddenly, the snake fell out of his backpack. Changbin tried to grab it before it got too close to the man beast. The boy stopped all his movements when he saw the snake. The snake stopped in front of Changbin and suddenly grew. It looked like a blob taking form until it took shape quickly into a boy. He had orange hair gently falling onto his forehead with freckles adorning his cheeks. His nails were like claws and his eyes were a striking blue. Just like the snake’s. The boy was currently in front of Changbin, arms out and blocking Changbin from the other boy.

“Hyunjin stop.” Changbin nearly choked with how low the boy (snake?)’s voice was. “He meant no harm.”

“How did he mean no fucking harm? By kidnapping you?!” Hyunjin(?) growled.

“Look it’s just a big misunderstanding.” The boy with orange hair said.

Changbin sat and stared at the scene, trying to make even a little sense out of it. He could feel his heart racing and his head starting to get light. Black dots began clouding his vision. He sunk down and mumbled an “oh boy” before hitting the ground. The last thing he could hear was the orange haired boy yelling his name at him.

 


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I’ve been missing for like three months

OK SO

im the definition of a procrastinator. I do everything like the last day and this year I’m starting college and it’s kicking my fucking ass. 

SO IM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC I LOVE THE CONCEPT TO MUCH

JUST HOLD ON I PROMISE 


	4. Another not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so with the sudden bad news I’m most likely going to cancel this series

Hey so I’m most likely going to cancel this series as I took the bad news pretty hard. If you don’t know what I’m talking about search up Woojin.   
i had already started a chapter so maybe? But don’t hold onto it. I took this pretty damn hard as stray kids is my ult group and I’m an ot9 Stan. I’m sorry I just really can’t right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is a Banana Leopard Mojave morph  
> Here is a picture  
> http://www.worldofballpythons.com/morphs/banana-leopard-mojave/
> 
> Twitter- Chimychingles  
> Insta- Skbeckers


End file.
